My Life
by freebird76
Summary: Piper's high school years. She is a popular cheerleader who seems to have it all, but there are a few missing pieces. Leo is in it along with Prue, Phoebe, and Grams. My first story, please give it a chance.


_

* * *

" Piper! Piper Halliwell marry me, marry me or I'll just die."_

Piper slowed her steps and turned her head to a group of rowdy

hockey players near the edge of the football field. Junior Nickolas Mahnor

dropped to his knees and pleadingly held up his hands. He widened his

eyes and fixed his gaze on Piper. A few of his fellow teammates playfully

hit him on the back, cracking up at the sight.

_" I can't eat, I can't sleep, if you don't, I will die, I mean it." _

He made his voice pitiful and full of sorrow, he crawled on his knees to where

she was standing, and tugged on her jacket.

" We can only dream." Piper replied teasingly as she rolled her dark brown eyes.

She stretched out her hand and pulled Nickolas to his feet she gave a quick smile a

nd pushed him lightly, away from her. Nickolas was known as the class clown,

but his recent declaration of love made him seem like a sad wannabe actor.

A member of his group joined him and threw a big arm around his shoulders.

" _Ooohhh shot down, that's cold man, very cold." _He punched his pal in the stomach

and let out a deep laugh. Nickolas's hand clutched to his heart, he began to shake and fall to

the ground.

" Now look what you did Piper, you killed the poor man, you killed his ability to love.

You evil woman."

Roy Parkins exclaimed joining the scene before him. He gave Piper his best death stare and lent

a hand

to his "dying" friend. Piper smacked Roy on the shoulder and smiled.

_" See you later, Nickolas." _She said once he had stopped moving she

stepped over him and continued walking to the parking lot, her fellow cheerleaders in tow.

She shook her head at the whole fiasco and let out a small sigh.

" Can you believe those guys?" She asked once they were a good distance away,

she wasn't to surprised however, she looked down at her first day of school outfit.

Her short white skirt lightly brushed her tanned thighs as she walked, her long brown hair

bounced with every step she took. _" They are crazed lunatics, they should be on the drama team, _

_not hockey." _

Dana Hilgers shrugged and threw her bag to her other side.

_" Forget about them. Can you believe Tracy? She expects us to learn _

_three new dances by Wednesday, it's insane, it's can't be done." _

" Tell me about it, and that horrible old Mrs. Jackson gave me homework.

To top it all off." Sara Martin announced angrily, she tossed her hair.

_" No way? I can't believe that, it's our first day back shouldn't they gradually _

_ease us back to the format of school?" _Kate Tyler said outraged.

_" I didn't get any homework in any of my classes."_ Amber Tinsdale replied fixing her

makeup.

_" Too bad the other teachers didn't get the memo, I am going to_

_ spending my whole day working." _Dana exclaimed.

Piper's mind started to drift away from the conversation, the girls never could keep her attention.

She had actually liked Mrs. Jackson, she was a firm but kind person. Piper lifted her bag higher, the

weight of it getting to her. Still it would have been nice not have to spend her night deep in books.

Valerie Powers shrill voice cut into her thoughts, she glanced at the cheerleading captain as she was speaking.

_" Well if you ask me, they should fire her, we need some cool younger teachers." _

Piper shook her head and moved her eyes away.

_" She's really not that bad." _Piper added gazing at their faces, she always

felt a little awkward going against Valerie, her being the captain and all. Kate nodded her head taking Piper's side.

_" No, but still the first day of school, I guess it just brings the summer _

_crashing down, you know, it's really over. Nine glorious months of school to _

_l__ook forward too." _Kate rolled her eyes, she pointed to a car sitting on her right.

_" Well guys I am off, I promised my mom I would be home early." _She

waved at them and jogged to her car.

_" I should get going to, I have to be at work in ten minutes." _

Dana peeled away from the group and walked to her car.

_" Piper, hey wait up." _A voice yelled from the other side. Piper glanced up

to see Leo Wyatt running towards her. Piper rolled her eyes, Baker High's newest

quarterback waved and gave her a smooth smile. Amber nudged her in the side and

winked her eyes.

_" I think someone has a crush Piper." _Piper shrugged her shoulders, slightly smiling.

She waved her hands and rolled her eyes.

" So many men...?"

" Don't give him any attention, the guy is a total jerk." Valerie added in a

low, harsh voice, she cautiously eyed Leo and tossed her head. She looked at

Piper _" I am serious, he'll only hurt you." _She tossed Leo a dirty look and

walked to her car. Melanie stared at the departing figure, she let out a soft sigh

and turned to face Leo. She knew Valerie was right, Leo's reputation was famous.

He was so handsome though and Pipers legs turned to jelly whenever she saw him.

He ran a hand threw his curly blonde hair and fixed his intense green eyes on her.

_" Hey Piper, what are you doing." _He asked puffing up his chest he smiled knowingly at her.

Piper gazed at him trying to keep her cool. She tossed her hair.

" Walking." Leo's buddies groaned and Leo jumped slightly a shade of pink entered his cheeks.

_" Well obviously, I meant what are you doing after school?" _His confidence slowly faded away.

_" Well I guess that depends on what you have in mind." _The cheerleaders broke out in fits of

laughter covering the painful groans from Leo's teammates, Leo slapped the closet member and

turned back to Piper.

_" Well maybe we could you just go for a drive, perhaps even go to Muller's Field." _

Piper rolled her eyes at him and turned to her friends. Amber let out a giggle and winked

suggestively at Piper she turned in Leo's direction and winked at him.

_" Smooth Wyatt." _Leo stared her down his eyes sending death rays Muller's Field

was an old abandoned drive in theater, which was turned into the local teen make out spot.

Piper tossed her head and gazed at Leo, can't blame a guy for trying.

_" Well Leo I do happen to have plans, but if you're driving that sweet car of yours,_

_ then you can bring me home." _Leo broke into a grin and placed his arm around

her slender shoulders.

_" Well let's go then." _Piper pushed his arm away and waved goodbye to the cheerleaders.

She changed her direction and followed Leo to his car.

_" Okay here we are." _Leo opened the passenger for Piper and then jogged to his side.

A uncomfortable silence fell in the car and Leo pulled away from the school.

Piper couldn't think of anything to say. She let out a soft sigh and started to study her nails.

She nearly bumped her head on the roof when Leo's voice cut through the quiet.

_" You know, we are only five minutes away from Muller's, one right turn and we are on our way." _

" Well it's nice you know the town so well, but my house will be just fine."

Piper answered. She smiled sardonically if she had actually said

yes he probably would have run right off the road. Guys had been lining up for

Piper for as long as she could remember, she always turned them down of course,

well most of the time she had. Piper learned that lesson the hard way, she shook her

head of such negative thoughts and turned the focus of their conversation to a different topic.

_" How was you first day back." _She asked. Leo rolled his eyes and slumped further back into his seat.

_" It's school, dude, how is it supposed to be, except for boring anyway." _

" It looks like we are going to have a great football season this year, with you

and Jake on the team."

" We are going to have an amazing season, just watch, you will be impressed."

Piper nodded slightly turned off by his bragging.

_" You are going to need to tell me where I am going, from here." _

Piper gave him the directions and went back to examining her nails.

_" Here we are." _Leo announced as he pulled into her driveway.

He glanced out his window then back to Piper.

_" It doesn't seem like anyone is home, would you like me to come _

_inside and keep you company?" _Piper shook her head and climbed out,

she leaned on the door and flashed Leo a smile.

_" No I can manage, thanks for the ride Leo, I'll see you tomorrow." _

She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked to her front door.

She waited until she heard the roaring of Leo's engine before she entered her house.

Piper walked through her eerily dead house, surprised her grams wasn't sitting on the couch

waiting for her girls to arrive. She stopped at the stairs and stopped she listened for a few

minutes waiting fro some of life, when nothing happened she made her way up to her

second story bedroom. She glanced at the pictures that donned her stairwell she always

paused at a painting at the top of the stairs. It was of her mother when she was younger,

Piper was mesmerized by it, it was haunting and it showed her mom so full of life.

It saddened her as she looked on for a few more minutes. Finally she tore her eyes away

and finished her way to her room. She dropped her bag at the entrance and looked at

the unfamiliar surroundings, her grandmother had cleaned it and moved some things around.

Piper walked to her closet and pealed of her cheerleading outfit she grabbed the uniforms

rightful hangers and put it away. Her hands grazed her pompoms she smiled softly at the feel at them.

_" Go panthers." _She whispered dropping her hands, she stood in her closet staring for a

few moments, she turned around and looked about her room.

It felt weird being in there, it was so clean and so perfect like a museum.

She walked to the middle of the room and gazed around her eyes falling to her immense

art collection. Her eyes fell to the ground, this always happened to her, she fell into these trances,

like she was watching a dream unable to interact in anyway. It always lead to the same thoughts,

and feelings. It lead her to her mother, her breathing became sallow and memories started to tear

at her heart. She stood still willing them to go away. After what seemed like an eternity she gave in.

She fell behind landing on her bed. She curled up into a ball and let the tears consume her.

* * *


End file.
